Que es lo que me sucede
by camiluchan
Summary: ...Anna intentara declarar su amor a Yoh...pero las cosas no seran tan faciles...[Intento de declaración[IV capitulo arriba[YOHXANNA]
1. Default Chapter

Holapas...aquí les traigo otro fics...de shaman...espero que sea de su agrado...cualquier comentario bienvenido será...

Pusha Shaman king no me pertenece TOT...es obra del gran señor TAKEI...

**Que es lo que me sucede **

Tímidas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer desde el cielo...ese cielo que se había vuelto oscuro y amenazante, suceso extraño tomando en cuenta que se encontraban a mediados de primavera...acompañado un frió viento, a las gotas que con el paso de los segundos se iban haciendo mas gruesas y provocando que cayeran con mas fuerza, generando un ruido que comenzaba a ser molesto cuando estas chocaban con los vidrios de la ventana...causa mas que suficiente para sacar a la itako de sus reflexiones...

Se levanto y tomo una manta para cobijarse en ella...realmente la temperatura había bajado considerablemente...se dirigió a la ventana...y observo el la entrada

- Y el tonto de Yoh que un no llega...solo lo mande a comprar algo para la cena, no es para que se demore tanto...además esta lloviendo...y estoy sola...ja...no estoy diciendo que lo necesite...solo que no me gusta estar tanto rato sola...es eso...aunque se siente bien cuando estar cerca mío...aunque no hablemos...su presencia me hace sentir bien...me hace sentir segura...

...La rubia sonrió con nostalgia...y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas...y pudo sentir...un extraño calor que llego a su cara...

- Bah...que cosas estoy diciendo... Sacudió la cabeza... además tengo frió...quiero tomar un poco de te caliente...

Suspiro resignada y camino hacia la cocina...veo que aun no va a llegar aun...tendré que hacerme yo el te...

Ya con te en mano...se sentó...apoyo la taza en la mesa...y la rodeo con sus manos...mientras soplaba con delicadeza...el humo que emanaba el te...

- Quizás...esta con esa tonta...uh! quien se cree...desde que apareció, Yoh a estado bastante alejado de mi..."como si alguna vez hubiéramos estado unidos"...agregó con sarcasmo...con eso de que son como almas gemelas, según el...bah...el estupido pasa todo el tiempo con ella...

ah...suspiro otra vez...bajo la mirada...ya llevaba mas de un mes así...haciéndose la fuerte...mientras en realidad se estaba derrumbando por dentro, quería saber que pasaba, quería preguntarle a Yoh que sentía por ella...estaba confundida...tenia tantas preguntas en su mente...lo peor, ninguna tenia respuesta...todo gracias a eso, a eso que había construido durante tanto tiempo, eso que pensó que seria capaz de protegerla de todo lo que pudiera suceder, pero se había equivocado...aquello ahora le jugaba en contra...era su peor enemigo...su nombre...orgullo.

Apoyo la cabeza en la mesa y estiro los brazos sobre esta...el sonido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar, se levanto enseguida y su rostro se volvió inexpresivo otra vez...camino hacia la entrada...donde se encontró con un Yoh recién llegado y completamente mojado.

- Y a que hora pensabas llegar?...pregunto Anna fríamente

-Jiji...lose, se me hizo tarde...estaba conversando con Hikaru...pero no te preocupes, me iré a cambiar y altiro hago la cena...esas fueron sus ultimas palabras, el shaman dejo las bolsas en la mesa y desapareció por las escaleras camino a su habitación...

Apretó sus manos con fuerza y se mordió los labios...lo sabia, lo sabia...su suposición era cierta, había estado con ella...y además tenia el descaro de deciserlo como si nada,...acaso no se daba cuenta el daño que le provocaba...una lagrima se asomo por su ojo...pero la seco rápidamente con su mano...levanto la cabeza...no dejaría que nadie la viera así...

...Durante la cena...no intercambiaron palabra alguna...de vez en cuando el la miraba disimuladamente...pero la joven se veía bastante concentrada comiendo...o al menos eso quería aparentar, Yoh volvió a su plato...espero un poco, respiro profundo...y pregunto.

- Anna...que te sucede?

La respuesta tardo en llegar...y para mas la joven itako pasó por alto la pregunta de Yoh.

-Mañana correrás 20 kilómetros mas...

- OO queeeee...pe-pero Anna

- Nada de peros...te queda claro.

-Ahh...espero que a Hikaru no le cueste correr harto

Anna paro en seco, esto ya era mucho...respiro profundo para mantener la compostura...ya que por dentro estaba a punto de estallar, sentía tantas cosas juntas: rabia, celos, odio...Tristeza...tristeza...por sobre todas las demás...

- Tu amiga ira contigo por lo que veo...pregunto fingiendo desinterés

-Jjeje...si... Respondió el shaman rascándose la cabeza...es que dijo que quería bajar de peso, aunque yo la encuentro bastante bien, y como sabe que yo siempre salgo a trotar, me pidió si dejaba que me acompañara...

- Y aceptaste

- Obvio, por que no...es una gran amiga...si con eso se siente mejor, la ayudare en lo que sea necesario...tu también podrías salir a trotar de vez en cuando...agrego el castaño regalándole una tierna sonrisa...

- Que estas insinuando ��...pregunto Anna levantando la ceja derecha notoriamente

- Nada...yo solo decía...

- Veo...hizo una mueca de resignación y se levanto.

- Que...ya te vas...no comiste casi nada

- No tengo apetito.

Dicho esto camino en dirección a las escaleras...pero se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina...respiro profundo y dio media vuelta...para volver a ver a su prometido...

-La iras a buscar?...

-Ah...

- A ella...la iras a buscar a su casa?

-Aahhh...jijij...no dijo que tenia algo que hacer antes y después ella venia mejor para acá.

Solo lo miro... buenas noches...dijo suavemente y se perdió por el pasillo...

- Espera...Anna...espera...una pregunta... Anuncio el shaman que había seguido a la joven...y ella respondió con un movimiento de cabeza

- Jeje...porque tanta pregunta...

-Porque tendría que decirte...

-Mmmmm... el castaño hizo un puchero

- Simple curiosidad...solo eso...buenas noches...

-Buenas noches Annita...respondió con un tono infantil...pero ella ya había...desaparecido escaleras arriba... el joven suspiro...Anna... Pronuncio...pero se perdió en la soledad de la pensión

Luego de un baño...se puso su pijama y se recostó en el futón...miro el techo por un tiempo...no tenia sueño...pero tampoco quería estar despierta...porque a mi se preguntaba una y otra vez...no quería llorar...o si?...ya había llorado las noches anteriores...al parecer era una buena forma de desahogarse...además otra pregunta se daba a la luz...mañana...la vería...como iba a reaccionar?...suspiro... para luego cerrar los ojos...y quedarse completamente dormida...

Continuara...

...Claro si ustedes quieren XD...

También aprovecho para agradecer los review de Nadie te conoce como yo.

Hasta la próxima...cuídense mucho...


	2. Sorpresas, Verdades y Visitas

Holapas….vuelvo otra vez…pidiendo disculpa por la demora… TOT….espero que les guste…y cualquier comentario ya saben…bienvenido será…por ultimo Shaman King, no me pertenece…es obra del señor Takei…

* * *

segundo capitulo: Sorpresas, Verdades y Visitas.

* * *

-...Wooooo...no puedo creerlo...repetía una y otra vez...el peque al ver la inmensa lista que tenia en sus manos.

- Jiji...pues creelo...

- Y te despertó dos horas antes de lo normal...te doblo todo el entrenamiento y además...quiere que lo hagas todo antes de salir a correr.

- Si TOT...de tan solo recordarlo me da miedo...

- Flash Back -

-ZZZzzzzZZZZ...Yoh durmiendo...tranquilamente...aun quedaban dos horas mas o menos...para que Anna lo despertara y comenzara con su entrenamiento...

Se abre la puerta corrediza...y fuertes pisadas se escucharon venir...toma las frazadas del futón y las tira con fuerza

- Levántate... YOH!... grito...a todo lo que pudo

Abrió los ojos...lentamente... se los tallo y miro un pequeño reloj que había en el suelo...- Pero Annita...aun queda tiempo...

-Que parte no entendiste?... Pregunto en un tono frió y con la mirada fija en la de su prometido...- En 5 minutos te quiero abajo...y toma... Agrego la itako entregándole un papel dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida...

-Que es...? Pregunto curioso el Shaman...

-Solo síguelo...al pie de la letra... Dicho esto se marcho...

- Fin flash back -

- TOT...

- Jejej...si que es extraño... comentaba el pequeño amigo mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia atrás en dirección a la casa para ver si la itako podía estar escuchando... - La verdad es que no me llama la atención que te halla doblado el entrenamiento...siempre lo hace jejeje...comentaba manta entre risas...-Oye y cuéntame...de eso que me habías mencionado antes...pregunto curioso acercándose un poco mas a su amigo ... - De esa niña...eres un pillin...si estas comprometido XD

- ...Que niña...pregunto Yoh confundido...

- No te hagas el desentendido conmigo Yoh...jejejej...Hikaru dijiste que se llamaba...

- Ah...jijij Hikaru...de ella me hablabas...

- De quien mas podía ser ��

-Hikaru solo es una amiga...Manta jijiji... respondió tranquilamente el Shaman mientras se rascaba la cabeza...

-Ahora se le llama amiga XD... Reía manta mientras le daba pequeños golpes con el codo en la costilla.

- Jijii UU

* * *

Apago la TV, estaba aburrida, no había nada entretenido...se observo a través del reflejo de la pantalla, al parecer no había rastro de las lagrimas, aunque le habían servido para reflexionar y tomar una decisión...no dejaría que nadie le quitara lo que le pertenecía...se paro con el semblante serio y se dirigió a la cocina, seguramente el enano ya tendría que tener listo el desayuno...

* * *

Se llevaba los palillos a la boca, con grandes cantidades de arroz, que hambre tengo decía una y otra vez..

- Jejeje... Yoh te pareces a Horo Horo en esa forma de comer, comentaba alegremente mientras veía comer a su amigo. XD!

La rubia por su parte parecía no tomar importancia a la conversación... hasta que unos golpes en la entrada la trajeron a la realidad...- Manta ve abrir...ordeno fastidiada...

- Porque yo...TOT...pregunto el pequeño mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta.

La sala quedo en silencio...Yoh dejo su tazón y miro con cara interrogante a la itako...- Anna...porque...

-Porque que... Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos...

-Porque...todo el entrenamiento TOT...

-Por que tienes que estar en forma...

...El Shaman iba a decir algo pero no alcanzo a terminar, Manta había entrado anunciando la llegada de la joven invitada...

El castaño abrió los ojos sorprendido…- Ah se me hizo tarde...decía mientras se paraba y trotaba sin moverse del lugar, terminando de comer lo ultimo que quedaba en el tazón...como final salio corriendo en dirección al baño...

Y ahí quedo ella...en la soledad de la sala...mientras a lo lejos podía escuchar la voz de manta que conversaba...con ella, con ella...se paro decidida y camino hacia la entrada...

Al llegar pudo apreciar...a los dos jóvenes, los ojos de la rubia la observaron de pies a cabeza con un aire de desinterés, ya la había visto mas de alguna vez, pero jamás la había tenido tan cerca... un poco mas baja que ella, bastante delgada, a pesar de eso, provista de algunos regalos de la naturaleza mas notorios que los de la itako, piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello castaño...bastante opuesta...pensó la sacerdotisa...bastante opuesta sobretodo en algo...la joven de cabellos castaños...sonería y lo hacia con gran facilidad y a cada rato...la susodicha noto la presencia de la rubia, mientras se apartaba de manta y se acercaba a Anna.

- Eres Anna...verdad?

-.Quien mas podría ser...contesto fríamente...mirando fijo a la joven...- Tu debes ser...Hikaru...agrego con cierto desinterés...

- Jajaja...rió inocentemente mientras miraba...la pequeña habitación...- Yoh siempre me habla de ti...sabias...Anna aquí...Anna allá jajaja...

La itako la miro nuevamente …no se veía tan mala persona después de todo, pensó para si misma, ella se imaginaba que vendría a la ofensiva para quitarle a su prometido, tal como sucedía en las telenovelas que acostumbraba a ver…después de todo, quizás si era solo una amiga, como decía Yoh, lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

- Eh…te puedo hacer una pregunta? Es que soy algo curiosa…preguntaba con una risa infantil la joven de ojos verdes a Anna, que aun se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

La Itako hizo una afirmación con un leve movimiento de cejas en muestra de interés…

- Jaja, es que Yoh siempre me cuenta cosas y eso de que fueron comprometidos desde pequeños y que se van a casar…

Anna la miro, la verdad es que no sabía a que punto quería llegar la joven.

- Yo encuentro que eso es algo anticuado, además es injusto, se casan obligados, que acaso no es mejor tener la oportunidad de enamorarse...tu que piensas?...interrogo mirando fijo a Anna

La rubia solo observo, quizás había algo de cierto en sus palabras, pero ella lo amaba y no era una obligación casarse con el.

- Que pasa si Yoh se enamora de otra?...pregunto nuevamente Hikaru, esta vez su rostro se adorno con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que ya no era inocente, era de lujuria y malicia al mismo tiempo…

Los ojos de la itako se abrieron a causa de la sorpresa…a pesar de eso intento disimular…era verdad, y si Yoh no la amaba como ella a el?...la frase, "no parece tan mala persona después de todo", volvía a surgir, se había equivocado, Hikaru no tenia buenas intenciones, que respondía ahora, la situación comenzaba a escarparse de sus manos.

Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Anna

- Eso no sucederá…respondió secamente y con la inmensa confianza que siempre acompañaba las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

- Jijii ya estoy listo…nos vamos?...pregunto alegremente el Shaman que venia bajando por las escaleras

-Claro…adiós Anna...un gusto conocerte…se despidió cortésmente para luego desaparecer tras la puerta con Yoh.

- Jjeje…bueno yo también me voy, tengo clases en un rato mas, así que adiós… tomo su bolso, se puso sus zapatos y se dispuso a salir del lugar también, pero no pudo una mano lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto.

Sus ojos inexpresivos se encontraron con los de manta…

- Síguelos…ordeno la itako

- Pero, Anna…tengo clases…no puedo…explico el pequeño.

- Que acaso no escuchaste…síguelos…o ya sabes las consecuencias.

Abrió la puerta y tiro a manta a la calle…. (XD que dulce)

Se dirigió a su habitación y los observo alejarse desde la ventana hasta que desaparecieron completamente de su vista, saco el rosario de su cuello e invoco algunos espíritus...- Síganlos….les ordeno.

- Quiero saber todo lo que hacen…y tengan cuidado, no se acerquen mucho para que Yoh no note su presencia, esta claro…agrego decidida, mientras los espíritus se alejaban de la pensión y seguían el mismo camino que Yoh y los demás.

Se miro al espejo mientras se volvía a poner el rosario…. – Así que este es el juego….Hikaru?

* * *

Ya no daba mas, por mas que pedaleaba, parecía que no avanzaba…para mas remate Yoh y Hikaru, iban bastante adelantados…respiro profundo, y apretó los labios, y comenzó a pedalear lo mas fuerte que daban sus piernas…

- Hola manta…al fin nos alcanzaste jiiijiji…

- AH, ah .Yoh, voy a morir….decía manta que estaba todo rojo y respiraba agitadamente…

- Cuando terminemos podríamos sentarnos en la plaza…. Invito la joven…

- Jejeje… Seeee…por favor…..suplicaba el pequeño.

- Jaja ajaa….los tres rieron… XD

* * *

Tomo aire y comenzó a caminar, hacia calor en la cuidad así que procuro hacerlo lento, llevaba consigo, dos maletas y uno pequeño en forma de tabilla cruzado, a donde debía llegar: Pensión Asakura.

* * *

Movía los pies de arriba abajo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos estiradas en el pasto, al fin el merecido descanso.

- Jiijiji…si que quedaste cansado manta.

- Bueno, bueno nada mejor para la fatiga, que el buen contacto con la naturaleza…no creen?...interrumpió Hikaru, sonriendo amablemente.

El menor de los Asakura la miro…por algo solía decir que eran como almas gemelas….- Es verdad… agrego con tono de regocijo.

- Uh!..Oye y díganme…como se conocieron…pregunto manta, que ahora se había sentado en el pasto, para observarlos mejor.

- Mm.… Yoh se llevo el dedo a la boca en señal de duda…- No lo recuerdo…agrego al final…UU

- Jejjeej…me lo imaginaba Yoh…. Anticipo manta rascándose la cabeza…XD

- Haber…comenzó a decir Hikaru…- Solía venir todas las mañanas a pasear a mis perros, aquí, en esta plaza, vi muchas veces pasar a Yoh trotando…casi siempre a la misma hora, un día el paso y justo uno de mis perros se soltó y salio corriendo tras el.

- TOT…ya lo recordé…al final el perro se lanzo encima mío y caí al suelo…

- Y así nos conocimos…concluyo la joven, mientras miraba a manta...

- Jejjje...peculiar forma de conocerse…no creen?... Opinaba manta mientras reía.

- Si, Yo estoy segura de que todo fue obra del destino…aseguro Hikaru…mientras miraba a Yoh y le regalaba una tierna sonrisa, pero este estaba recostado en el pasto, con las manos sobre la nuca y los ojos ligeramente cerrados…. – Manta…agrego algo inquieta …- tengo sed, irías por mi a comprarme un helado…porfis…suplico la joven.

El joven se sonrojo un poco…como podía negarse…si ella se lo estaba pidiendo tan amablemente….no como otras ��… - Claro …Afirmo el pequeño.

La joven, saco un pequeño bolsito y comenzó a sacar algunas monedas…

- No no, que haces….yo lo comprare….decía manta mientras movía las manos exageradamente, para luego pararse y caminar en busca de algún lugar donde comprar.

- Donde ha ido manta?... preguntaba Yoh incorporándose otra vez.

- Ha ido a comprarme un helado, pero no te preocupes, no volverá en algún tiempo….informo la joven mientras miraba al Shaman picaramente.

- Porque… no…. volver�?...preguntaba Yoh algo confundido.

- Pues, porque aquí no hay local cerca…para comprar…. Sonrió…- Yoh ..te gustaría probar mis labios?...pregunto sin ningún descaro.

- Ah…ijjii que cosas dices Hikaru…respondió algo nervioso mientras trataba de pararse rápidamente, pero le fue imposible los brazos de la joven se habían apoderado de su cuello, y su cara se acercaba peligrosamente a la de Yoh.

- Pero que haces Hikaru… la voz del Shaman se escuchaba algo alarmada…sus mejillas habían tomado un minucioso color carmesí…por la situación en que se encontraba.

…Al final junto sus labios con los de el…

Quedo inmóvil, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder…mientras observaba la cara de satisfacción de Hikaru, que movía sus labios a un rápido compás, pero…no recibía respuesta del joven…porque?.

Apoyo sus manos en los hombros de la joven y la alejo lentamente de el….su rostro estaba serio al igual que su mirada.

- Por- porque, es que acaso no te gusto? ….tartamudeo la joven al ver la reacción de Yoh.

El Shaman solo sonrió… - Haremos como si nada a ocurrido….esta bien?

Hikaru bajo la mirada…mientras el Shaman se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

* * *

Caminaba solo por inercia…no sabia si quería llegar…no sabia como iba a reaccionar frente a ella…no sabia por que había dejado que eso ocurriese…sintió unos gritos y dio media vuelta…

- Ah… joven Yoh…que suerte encontrarlo aquí, yo no puedo mas …esta maleta pesa mucho…

- Tamao que haces aquí

- La señora Kino, me ha dejado venir por un tiempo…pero luego volveré a Izumo para continuar el entrenamiento.

- Jijii…que bien…sonrió tranquilo Yoh, mientras tomaba ambas maletas y seguían rumbo a la pensión.

- Le sucede algo joven Yoh…pregunto al ver el animo que mostraba el Shaman.

- Jijij…rió algo nervioso…- No, no pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansado.

- Debe tener hambre también…pregunto la pelirrosa.

- La verdad es que si…ijijiji…

- Bueno…de eso me encargo yo… agrego la joven sonriendo amablemente.

- Si O

* * *

El almuerzo corrió por parte de Tamao y como era de suponer estaba delicioso.

Después de eso Yoh continúo con su entrenamiento, junto a Tamao que le daba ánimos para seguir, mientras que Anna había subido a su cuarto.

* * *

Llamo a los espíritus y les ordeno que le contaran todo…y así fue…

Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder…dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, hasta chocar contra la pared, bajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo…llevo su mano a la boca …mientras su mirada se empezaba a nublar y gruesas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, que luego caían por sus mejillas y se perdían en sus labios…

Otra vez volvía a fallar…otra vez…ahora ni su orgullo, ni Hikaru, eran su peor enemigo…sino el…Yoh Asakura…si el se enamoraba…de otra…ella no podría hacer nada….no podría….

Continuara….

* * *

….OH…se puso dramática la cosa…no creen?...jeje espero que halla sido de su agrado…

Aprovecho de agradecer los reviews de Bajo la luna llena….y también los de este fic

K-Andrea: Es verdad a Anna le ha tocado sufrir…pero recuerda que después de la tormenta siempre sale es sol, o al menos es lo que dicen…jeje…gracias.

Minamo: jeje ya odias a la pobre Hikaru, jeje…buenos creo que ahora si que tienes motivos… gracias niña por sus consejos y por la ayuda del otro día…

Princess Nausicaa: No…también la quieres matar! Jajaj…muchas gracias por su comentario, jeje y no estas cansada ni nada por el estilo…soy chilena.

Hansy: es verdad, lo que dices de Anna…pero la chiquilla esta algo confundida…muchas gracias!

Paz-ita: lo encontraste interesante?...que rico saberlo…y por supuesto que de a poco nos iremos enterando de los sentimientos de cada uno…solo hay que esperar…gracias.

Alquimistax: Tambien la quieres ver muerta…ahora si que me da pena, la pobre de Hikaru, en fin se lo merece…y tienes razón obviamente Yoh es solo de Anna…y sobre el otro fic, yo ya te di mi respuesta...o no?...gracias…

Eso seria todo…me despido...Muchas gracias

Y nos vemos para la próxima! Cuídense…


	3. Amigas, encuentros y desiciones

Holapas otra vez XD…aquí vengo con el tercer capitulo, espero que les agrade…ya saben cualquier comentario bienvenido será…y Shaman King no me pertenece TOT….es obra del gran señor Takei….

* * *

Capitulo 3: Amigas, Encuentros y decisiones.

* * *

Caminaban por un camino rodeado de árboles, la fresca brisa ayudaba a pasar el calor que había a esas horas de la mañana.

-Y cuando llegue no estaban ahí…comentaba el pequeño amigo, mientras observaba al Shaman.

-Es...Que Hikaru recordó que tenia algo que hacer, por eso se fue…explicaba el castaño, mientras se rascaba con dificultad la cabeza, a causa de unas bolsas que llevaba en ambas manos.

-Y tu no me podías esperar….Yoh?...�� …Al final tuve que comerme yo el famoso helado…agrego algo irritado.

-Jijii…eh…Manta…intentaba excusarse el Shaman mientras reía nerviosamente.

-OK…olvídalo…UU….suspiro el peque totalmente resignado.

-Ya llegamos…anuncio el joven mientras lanzaba un suspiro y observaba la pensión, como si fuera primera vez que la veía

-Uh…seguro que Anna me pide que haga las cosas…TOT decía Manta mientras empujaba la puerta, para entrar al hogar.

Caminaron por el pasillo, el lugar estaba desamparado…solo se podían apreciar minuciosos cantos de algunos pájaros, que alegraban el lugar.

Llegaron a la sala donde pudieron encontrar a Anna sentada en un sof�, su mirada inexpresiva se poso en Yoh, su rostro estaba serio.

-Vete….ordeno mirando a Manta.

-Que…es que no me vas a pedir que haga algo…Oo

-Vete! Que acaso no me escuchaste…la voz de la joven se torno mas fría que de costumbre, se puso de pie, mientras el peque dejaba la sala de lo mas confundido, dejándolos solos.

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los jóvenes articulo palabra alguna, en el ambiente se podía percibir lo tenso de la situación, el miraba el suelo…y ella lo miraba a el...esperando alguna respuesta, alguna explicación, pero no llego.

-La besaste?...pregunto la itako, rompiendo el incomodo silencio, y fingiendo cierto desinterés hacia la pregunta, pero el joven no respondió…- Veo que si….se respondió a si misma, al ver la reacción de Shaman.

-No es lo que tu piensas…dijo levemente pero escuchable a los oídos de la Itako.

-Entonces si no es lo que pienso…que es?

-Ella…me...Beso…contesto mirándola a los ojos.

-Jaja!...rió sarcásticamente…- Acaso no podías detenerla!...la voz de la rubia se comenzaba a notar mas alterada de lo normal, se podían percibir toda clase de sentimientos encerrados en cada palabra que la joven hacia salir de su boca.

-Lo intente Anna…el Shaman Tambien alzaba la voz, en su interior se podía sentir llena de culpa, mientras se acercaba a la itako…estiro sus brazos e intento abrazarla…

-No me toques!...la voz de la sacerdotisa se empezaba a quebrar, mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás intentado alejarse del castaño.

De nuevo….de nuevo esa maldita sensación, sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza, sus piernas comenzaba a temblar sutilmente y las ganas de llorar se apoderaban de ella…miro hacia arriba, respirando profundo, para tratar de calmarse, pero no daba resultado.

Yoh la miro perplejo…nunca la había visto así.

-Vete…esas fueron las palabras de la itako, se volteo para darle la espalda a su prometido.

-Anna…yo…

-Vete…déjame sola…vete!

Sintió como las pisadas del Shaman se alejaban del lugar. Quedando sola…se abrazo así misma…mientras comenzaba a sollozar en silencio.

* * *

Estaba apoyada en la pared…apretó las manos contra su pecho….mientras agachaba la cabeza….los había escuchado discutir…lo había escuchado todo…ahora comprendía el porque de las cosas, lo peor, ella estaba llorando…ella.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido algunas cosas cambiaron drásticamente…el ambiente se sentía pesado, ella por su parte solo le dirigía la palabra para informarle sobre el entrenamiento y luego se encerraba en su cuarto, el acataba sus ordenes sin decir nada, estaba mas distraído de lo normal, en sus ojos se podía percibir la tristeza que sentía, a pesar de eso…siempre sonreía o mejor dicho intentaba sonreír, las visitas de Hikaru habían dejado de ser tan frecuentes, manta no entendía nada de lo que pasaba…solo ella lo sabia…pero ya no aguantaba mas….estar ahí, sin poder hacer nada…sin intentarlo al menos…quería ayudar ….quería.

Marco un número…mientras miraba para todas partes, vigilando que nadie estuviera ahí…- Uh…porque demora tanto en contestar…de pronto sonrió.

-Hola…saludo amablemente como lo hacia de costumbre.

-Necesito hablar contigo….eh…es que no te puedo decir ahora.

-crees que podamos vernos en el parque?...pregunto nerviosa.

-que te parece como a las 5….

-Te estaré esperando….adiós.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar y sonrió aliviada…después partió a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo.

* * *

Se puso sus zapatos…

-Volveré en un rato mas…deje unas cosas en la cocina por si les da hambre.

Los dos jóvenes la miraron.

-Por mi esta bien la joven, mientras Yoh solo sonreía tranquilamente.

La pelirrosa sonrió Tambien…se despidió con la mano y abrió la puerta saliendo de la casa.

Ahí quedaron los dos respirando el mismo aire…

-Anna yo…quería….el Shaman había comenzado a hablar pero no alcanzo a terminar…la itako lo miro fríamente.

- Estaré en mi cuarto…informo la joven pasando por alto las palabras del castaño y luego desapareció escaleras arriba.

El Shaman solo suspiro y luego imito a la itako, entro a su cuarto y camino lentamente hasta quedar frente al futón, se recostó en el y tomo sus audífonos, comenzó a escuchar su música, a todo lo que daba…cerro sus ojos y apoyo sus manos detrás de su nuca….de esta forma no resolvería nada, lo sabia, pero que mas podía hacer por ahora…

* * *

Camino por el camino de piedras, se detuvo y miro hacia todas partes, aun no había llegado, se acomodo en una de las bancas que adornaban el parque….a esperar.

-Hola….la saludo una voz por la agradecida.

La ainu se sentó a su lado y le entrego uno de los helados que había comprado recién…- De que querías hablar…pregunto curiosamente.

-Sobre el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna…el tono de la pelirrosa sonaba algo preocupado….por ellos, por el.

La joven de cabellos azulinos la miro…al parecer aun no entendía…- Que paso con ellos?

-Están peleados…

- Jaja… pero Tamao, si siempre pelean…ya veras que pronto se pondrán en la buena.

Tamao lanzo un suspiro….- Pero, esta vez es diferente, el otro día los escuche discutiendo…creo que el joven Yoh beso a alguien, a una tal Hikaru…

Los ojos de la ainu se abrieron…..- Yoh beso a otra y de donde salio esa Hikaru.

- Por lo que el joven Manta me contó, Yoh la conoció un día mientras trotaba….decía Tamao acercándose lo más que podía a su amiga, para que nadie escuchara.

- Y Anna?...pregunto Pilika…- Jeje…si alguien se acercara a mi Ren, se las tendría que ver conmigo primero…agrego la joven con su típica voz alegre y alzando el brazo graciosamente.

-Ja…UU…pero esa eres tu…reprocho la pelirrosa con una gotita en su frente.

-Si, pero Anna, Tambien debe pensar así, quizás no sabe como defender correctamente lo suyo….esto ultimo lo acompaño con una sonrisa llena de frescura.

-Y que vamos a hacer…pregunto curiosa.

- Que mas!... vamos a ayudarla…decía la ainu, mientras se paraba exageradamente…de pronto paro el show en seco, miro a la pelirrosa…- Pero Tamao a ti no te gustaba Yoh?…porque haces todo esto?

La joven sonrió melancólicamente, la ainu tenia razón, ella sentía algo especial por Yoh, algo tan grande…algo que llevaba sintiendo desde una eternidad…esa…esa era justamente la respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga.

- Es verdad…dijo al final…- Y por eso hago todo esto, porque quiero verlo sonreír otra vez, porque a fin de cuentas la señorita Anna es lo mejor para el, porque el la quiere…y estoy segura que ella Tambien…

Pilika la contemplo por unos momentos y luego le sonrió tiernamente…la tomo de la mano y la invito a levantarse.

-Entonces que estamos esperando?...pregunto alegremente.

* * *

Toco la puerta varias veces, pero nadie acudió al llamado, bajo la cabeza y se pudo dar cuenta de algo…la puerta estaba abierta, la corrió lentamente y entro…sigilosamente al igual que un ladrón…por los que sus ojos podían apreciar la pensión estaba vacía, siguió caminado…pero luego se detuvo.

-Que acaso no te enseñaron a no entrar en casas desconocidas?...pregunto una fría itako, apoyada con elegancia en la pared, en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

-Toque varias veces Anna…pero nadie contesto, además la puerta estaba abierta, así que entre…esta Yoh quiero hablar con el?...pregunto como si nada.

La rubia se llevo el dedo a sus finos labios…-Mm.….si no, mal recuerdo Hikaru, la ultima vez dijiste que solo querías trotar con el, y ya viste lo que hiciste al final.

Los ojos de Hikaru se abrieron, dejando lucir sus hermosos ojos verdes…como sabia eso…acaso el se lo había contado…quizás alguien los había visto y se lo había venido a contar….-No se de que hablas…contesto hipócritamente.

-No te preocupes…las de tu clase, siempre hacen lo mismo…las palabras de la itako se escuchaban llenas de veneno, mantenía la compostura eso si, ella no se rebajaría por nada del mundo.

-Que estas insinuando?...pregunto nuevamente Hikaru, mientras alzaba las cejas.

-Cínica…. La itako fue precisa, estas palabras pusieron de furias a Hikaru, apretó los puños dispuesta a responder.

Pero algo la detuvo…

-Con quien hablas?...el Shaman venia bajando de su cuarto, miro a la itako quien le regalo la mas fría de sus miradas, mientras Hikaru le sonreía alegremente.

-Yoh…quería hablar contigo….puedes?...pregunto la joven como si nada pasara.

-Claro Hikaru…yo Tambien quería hablar contigo?...respondió del todo tranquilo, mientras dejaba la casa, para ir a un lugar mas cómodo para platicar, dejándolas solas nuevamente…

Agacho la cabeza y la volvió alzar, esta vez adorno su rostro con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas.

-Lo ves Annita…decía sarcásticamente…-Me prefiere a mi, te diré algo mas…que lastima que no hallas probado los deliciosos labios de tu prometido, no sabes lo que te pierdes…. Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir, volvió a sonreír y salio de la pensión tras Yoh.

* * *

Yoh esperame!...repetía una y otra vez la joven mientras intentaba alcanzar al Shaman.

Cuando lo logro, lo tomo del brazo y siguieron caminando, a los lejos se podía apreciar el sol ocultándose entre los cerros y las hojas de los árboles que se movían al suave danzar del viento.

-Hermosa vista…no crees?...pregunto Hikaru con una inmensa sonrisa, pero el Shaman no contesto, su mirada parecía perdida en algún punto del horizonte, de pronto se detuvo.

La joven lo miro otra vez, se separo de el, y se puso en frente…con su dedo recorrió coquetamente el pecho del castaño.

-Mira como te tiene la tonta de Anna….agrego haciendo un puchero.

El Shaman se digno a mirarla y luego sonrió…- Tú me tienes así…

La joven volvió a sonreír, acomodo un poco de su cabello largo detrás de la oreja….- Se que estas loquito por mi, yo también lo estoy, pero no es para que estés tan desanimado, mira de Anna nos podemos librar en cualquier momento, es fácil, solo dices que me amas a mi y cancelas el maldito compromiso…agrego acercando sus brazos a los hombros de Yoh.

-Creo que no me entendiste Hikaru….informo de los mas tranquilo el Shaman, mientras tomaba las muñecas de Hikaru y las alejaba de el…-Has malinterpretado las cosas, no voy a cancelar nada, no siento nada por ti.

La joven lo miro confundido…-Acaso sientes algo por ella?...pregunto como si fuera lo mas extraño del mundo.

-Eh…si?

-Que tiene ella que no tenga yo?...pregunto con tono de enfado.

-Jiji…bueno…Anna y tu son totalmente diferentes…contesto rascándose la cabeza.

La joven suspiro resignada y comenzó a caminar, Yoh la siguió en silencio.

-Perdón…dijo el joven.

Ella lo miro y solo sonrió amablemente y lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

-Espero que las cosas con ella se arreglen.

Estas palabras sorprendieron enormemente al Shaman, le sonrió Tambien y luego la abrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien..jiji…agrego

-Que conste que si no logra nada contigo, yo seguiré peleando por ti…

El Shaman solo afirmo con una sonrisa, mientras ella se acercaba a el y besaba tiernamente su mejilla.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta y entraron a paso rápido, subieron al segundo piso y se detuvieron en su cuarto.

Golpeo dos veces…-Puedo pasar..?...pregunto tímidamente.

Recibió un si desde adentro, corrió la puerta y entraron. La rubia quedo algo sorprendida…era Tamao y además Pilika que venia de los mas contenta y se sentó en una silla que había…como dueña del lugar.

-Que quieren?... Pregunto sin ánimo.

-Eh...la pelirrosa balbuceo un poco, no sabia que decir, después de todo, este era el plan Pilika.

-Hemos venido a hablar contigo…informo la ainu.

-Sobre?...interrogo curiosa.

-Sobre ti, sobre Yoh y Hikaru.

Ambas posaron su mirada en Anna….-Eso a ustedes no les incumbe.

-Eso crees tu!...afirmo la ainu apuntando a Anna y se levanto del lugar….-Como tus amigas, queremos lo mejor para ti, o no Tamao?...la pelirrosa afirmo con la cabeza…- Es por eso que te deseamos ayudar.

-Y como lo harán?

-No nosotras solo te aconsejaremos, lo demás lo harás tú….respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándola desafiantemente.

La itako se puso de pie…-No necesito su ayuda.

-Pe-pero señorita Anna…yo la he visto muy triste, al igual que al joven Yoh…las palabras de la pelirrosa se escuchaban llenas de preocupación.

-Además no te puedes dejar ganar por Hikaru.

La sacerdotisa se volvió a sentar…al parecer su intención era escuchar a las jóvenes.

La ainu se acerco a ella…-Debes decírselo….murmuro bajito.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron ….-Como crees que voy a hacer eso..

-Pero Anna…si no es tan terrible de esa forma serás feliz, no creo que se valla acabar el mundo si eres sincera.

La Expresión de la itako había cambiado, se puso de pie…..-Déjenme sola, no necesito de sus absurdos consejos…yo soy la única que se lo que debo hacer.

* * *

Bajo a la sala y se sentó en el piso…prendió la TV…miro hacia el rincón de la habitación…ahí se encontraba el, estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando música.

De pronto sus ojos se encontraron, el se veía triste, Anna desvió la mirada, sonrió para si, sin que nadie lo notara….Quizás Pilika tenia razón…pensó para si misma, si se lo decía no se acabaría el mundo…o si?...

Lo volvió a mirar…ya lo había decidido….

Continuara……

* * *

Jeje…espero que les haya gustado….

Quiero agradecer los reviews de: Minamo, Paz-ita, Rika no miko, Eve n-n, Hansy y K-Andrea…gracias O….

Cuídense mucho…y hasta la próxima será….

Chaolin!


	4. Intento de declaración

Holapas otra vez….creo que me demore mas en subir este capitulo, así que pido doble disculpas TOT…bueno, bueno espero que les guste, y todo comentario espero que me lo hagan llegar…por ultimo Shaman King no me pertenece es obra del señor Takei.

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Intento de declaración**

* * *

Estaba frente al espejo, hace cuanto?...ya no lo recordaba, seguro que hace mucho, repetía una y otra vez las mismas palabras…ya se las sabia de memoria, parecía tan fácil…pero obviamente había una gran diferencia en decírselas al espejo que decírselas a el….Yoh Asakura.

Miro el techo y suspiro resignada, se volvió a mirar…su gélida expresión cambio por una mas calida…una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que nadie acostumbraba a ver en su rostro…tenia que decírselo…era hoy…hoy era el día.

* * *

Bajo las escaleras con su típico vestido negro, acompañado de su inseparable pañuelo rojo en el cuello…se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaban Yoh y Tamao, disfrutando de un abundante desayuno hecho por la pelirrosa.

Se sentó y ambos la miraron….levanto la ceja algo extrañada…- Buenos días…saludo fríamente.

El Shaman solo sonrió…- Te levantaste algo tarde…opino tímidamente.

..Me levante antes que tu, le avise a Tamao que bajaría mas tarde…o no?...pregunto mirando a la pelirrosa.

Es verdad joven Yoh…respondió mirando al Shaman, mientras le servia un poco de arroz y te verde a la sacerdotisa.

De pronto sonó el teléfono…Tamao fue al llamado, dejándolos solos.

La Itako miro disimuladamente, el joven comía en silencio…quizás este era el momento preciso, pensó para si misma….si se lo decía y terminaba con esta ansiedad que la estaba matando.

Yoh…llamo suavemente, esperando respuesta del joven.

Ah? …respondió, mirando a la sacerdotisa y levantando levemente las cejas.

Yo…te quería…decir…algo…hablo con torpeza la rubia, mientras jugaba con sus manos de bajo de la mesa y el Shaman la observaba con suma atención….- Yo…volvió a decir, agachando la cabeza, para ocultar la vergüenza que le causaba la situación…pero eso…eso era lo de menos.

Es algo malo?...pregunto el Shaman, mostrando gran preocupación por la actitud de Anna.

Bueno…agrego la rubia, levantándose de su lugar…dispuesta a todo…-Yoh yo te…..pero no alcanzo a terminar debido a la entrada de la pelirrosa a la sala.

Joven Yoh, manta le quiere hablar por teléfono…aviso al joven con una inmensa sonrisa, mientras el se paraba para acudir al llamado.

Luego me dices….dijo mirando a su prometida y dando a entender que la conversación quedaba pendiente.

Interrumpí algo?...pregunto la joven, mirando a Anna, que se había sentado nuevamente para terminar lo que le quedaba.

No Tamao…no interrumpiste nada….respondió sin ánimos.

Ah…menos mal…suspiro aliviada la pelirrosa, mientras se sentaba quedando frente a Anna…miro hacia todos lados y pregunto disimuladamente…- Y señorita Anna…ha pensado en lo que dijo Pilika.

La itako la miro sorprendida…ahora que escuchaba esas palabras podía reafirmar el hecho de lo distraída que podía ser Tamao…reflexiono unos momentos…-Les dije que no se metieran en mis asuntos…respondió con la mirada hacia otra parte y con la mano apoyada en la mejilla.

Manta se ira de viaje…comentaba el Shaman entrando nuevamente a la sala.

Y adonde se ira…pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa, mientras Anna miraba desinteresadamente.

Dijo que viajaría a Francia por asuntos de negocios de su padre…contesto el Castaño sentándose en su puesto…-Lo invite a almorzar….dijo mirando a Anna.

Me estas preguntando o me lo estas diciendo?...pregunto irónicamente, mientras el Shaman sonreía incómodamente.

Entonces haré un exquisito almuerzo…..interrumpió Tamao…levantándose rápidamente, la situación no era de lo mas cómoda que digamos, sobre todo si se trataba de la forma que podía reaccionar la itako, lo mejor en estos casos era cambiar el rumbo de la conversación…además en momentos como estos no convenía que la joven pareja estuviera enojada….- J oven Yoh…me ayuda?..Pregunto inocentemente, mirando al Shaman.

Claro...su respuesta fue alegre, pero antes de levantarse de su puesto, miro a Anna…- Que querías decirme?

La joven lo miro….-Que no olvidaras hacer tu entrenamiento…contesto como si nada…

Ah….fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras reía nerviosamente rascándose la cabeza….- Yo pensé que era otra cosa…agrego con un aire de desilusión.

Que mas podía ser…respondió la rubia levantándose del lugar y caminando en dirección a su cuarto.

Que mas podía ser….murmuro el en silencio.

* * *

Conversaban tranquilamente, mientras disfrutaban del abundante almuerzo.

Y por cuanto tiempo estará fuera joven manta?...preguntaba con curiosidad la pelirrosa

Jeje..no lo se…espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, tengo que arreglar algunos negocios de mi padre y ahí volveré….

Manta te echare de menos TOT…comentaba el castaño

Es verdad…te echaremos de menos…dijo la itako mirándolo seriamente.

De verdad…Anna…pregunto el peque algo sorprendido por la declaración de la rubia al igual que Yoh y Tamao.

Obvio...Quien ayudaría a Yoh a limpiar…contesto como si nada.

TOT….era por eso.

Jijiji

El almuerzo continúo así entre comentarios, chistes, peleas…..hasta más tarde, a la hora de la despedida.

Se coloco su pequeño calzado y golpeo el piso con la punta del pie derecho.

Jeje...me voy...Cuídense y nos vemos…se despidió con una amplia sonrisa el pequeño manta.

Que le valla bien…fueron las amables palabras de la pelirrosa…Yoh por su parte se despedía alegremente, agitando la mano en señal de despedida…la Rubia solo atino decir un frió adiós.

Manta volvió a sonreír, corrió la puerta y salio del lugar, quizás por un tiempo…quien sabe, cuando pudiera resolver los negocios de papá…podría volver a entrar a esa casa.

* * *

Se acostó cómodamente en el suelo y prendió la TV…puso la mano en la mejilla y suspiro mostrado aburrimiento.

Se-señorita Anna…interrumpió tímidamente la pelirrosa desde el umbral de la pequeña sala.

Mm.…respondió la sacerdotisa sin voltear.

Iré a comprar las cosas para la cena…informo, quedándose quieta, esperando alguna respuesta.

La rubia se levanto lentamente y acomodo bien su vestido…-Yo iré…donde esta Yoh?

Usted ira? …….pregunto sorprendida.

Si…que levantando la ceja derecha….-Donde esta Yoh?...agrego haciendo nuevamente la pregunta.

Aaa!...el joven Yoh esta en el patio…haciendo su entrenamiento.

Esta bien…contesto saliendo de la sala en dirección al patio…llego a paso lento al lugar, ahí estaba el…haciendo abdominales, completamente sudado, no podía negar que se veía sensual, gracias a todos los entrenamientos impartidos por ella….el joven había adquirido un cuerpo perfecto, que podía ser deseado por muchas, pero que sin duda le pertenecía solo a ella.

Sonrió disimuladamente, mientras se sentaba en la pequeña terraza…el viento estaba fresco y golpeaba suavemente su rostro, haciendo la estancia en ese lugar de la pensión un sitio agradable.

El Shaman la observo….

Iremos a comprar…..informo fríamente.

Iremos?...repitió confundido y era como obvio, no era normal que la sacerdotisa invitara a ir a alguna parte, ni menos que utilizara la palabra "iremos", sobre todo si se trataba de los dos.

La itako se levanto y dio unos pasos…dando a entender que se marchaba…-Apurate que no tengo todo el día.

Jiji…esta bien, me baño y bajo altiro…informo el Shaman, levantándose rápidamente, estiro los brazos y se fue a

Bañar.

Lo vio desaparecer, escaleras arriba….- Yoh murmuro entre suspiros, se sentó en la entrada y abrazo sus rodillas, pasaron unos 15 minutos cuando Yoh bajo, aunque a ella le parecieron eternos, ahora estaban listos para partir.

* * *

Caminaban por la cuneta derecha de la calle principal, estaba lleno de tiendas y había muchos transeúntes a esa hora, el cielo estaba rojizo, era un hermoso atardecer.

Miro hacia el lado, gracias a sus rubios mechones que caían rebeldemente sobre su rostro, su mirada pasaba desapercibida, ahí estaba el, cerca de ella…esto era nuevo, no era el hecho de ir a comprar…si no de salir con el, los dos…miro alrededor y pudo ver a otras parejas, tomadas de la mano, abrazados….o simplemente hablando…acaso ellos no estaban comprometidos?...porque las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles para ellos?...porque no podían ser como los demás?...

Frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba los puños…con rabia…lo volvió a mirar…el castaño caminaba tranquilamente con una paz que se podía distinguir con solo ver su rostro…bajo la mirada y vio su mano…estaba libre, la mecía lentamente al rito de sus pasos… una idea paso por la mente de la sacerdotisa….y si le tomaba la mano? …quizás podría sentir la misma paz de el…se acerco disimuladamente a su prometido, mientras movía los dedos e intentaba coger la mano del Shaman…estaba a escasos centímetros…ya estaba a punto de tocar sus dedos con los de el…..

Cuidado XD! Jaja XD !...grito un niño de unos 7 años, que venia corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas…

Paso por entremedio de los jóvenes…empujándolos a los lados opuestos de la cuneta…

Cuidado…Permiso permiso!...Jaja XD ….gritaba aun el niño completamente eufórico…que era perseguido por un grupo de otros 4 niños mas que seguían rápidamente su paso….al parecer jugaban al ladrón y los policías….quien sabe? Oo

Genial…murmuro entre dientes la itako.

Jiji…Estos niños de alegremente el castaño mientras volvía a su lugar y caminaba tranquilamente.

Así siguieron durante el trayecto, en silencio…doblaron en una esquina y llegaron al supermercado.

Por desgracia a esta hora, se acostumbraban a llenar esta clase de lugares, gente caminando apretada, pasillos llenos, carros por doquier, largas filas…por lo menos no debían comprar mucho.

Anna miro a Yoh…Que compramos?

Eh…a ver…contesto el joven sacando una lista de su bosillo…la observo por unos momentos…- Verduras, pan, huevo, leche….

De a uno…�� dijo malhumorada.

Jiji…UU…esta sacando un canasto y adentrándose en el lugar.

Caminaron sin apuro y compraron cada cosa pedida en la lista…llegaron a la zona de las leches…

Leche…Dijeron al mismo tiempo…al igual que sus manos, habían tomado la caja de leche al mismo tiempo…dejando la mano de Anna bajo la de Yoh…fue inevitable, ambos se sonrojaron…el Shaman acompaño esto con una risita mientras ella desviaba la vista…pero alto!..Acaso no era este el momento adecuado…el ambiente era perfecto!...la rubia podía sentir en su piel, la calidez que el Shaman brindaba, debía decírselo….ademas dicen que la tercera es la vencida o no?

Yoh….pronuncio volteando lentamente la cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos de su prometido.

Si? ….pregunto tiernamente.

Esto….yo…yo…las palabras salían con dificultad…pero eso no tenia importancia.

El Castaño solo la miraba…atento a cada silaba que la joven intentaba sacar de su boca.

Yo te….pero no alcanzo a terminar.

YOHHHH! Se escucho a lo lejos.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la dirección de donde venia el llamado…quien mas podría ser…Horo Horo y su hermana Pilika.

Horo!...saludo el joven sacando la mano de la de Anna y abrazando al ainu.

Que hacen aquí? …pregunto curiosa Pilika.

Que otra cosa vamos a hacer en un supermercado…comprar…contesto sarcásticamente la Rubia.

Desvió la mirada…era una broma verdad?...esto ya empezaba a parecer una de esas historias de niñas monas que intentaban declarar su amor, pero algo siempre se lo impedía…..valla chiste!...pensó para si misma, estaba tan sumida en sus reflexiones, que no se había percatado del llamado de su prometido.

Anna? Me escuchas?...preguntaba asustado al ver que la joven no reaccionaba.

si?

Eh!..Invite a los chicos a cenar con nosotros.

Miro detrás de Yoh. Donde estaban Pilika y Horo, ambo sonriendo…como iba a decir que no.

Que mas da…pronuncio tomando la bendita "caja de leche" y caminando a la caja, los demás la siguieron.

* * *

Ya llegaron…Oh joven Horo y Pilika!...están aquí…..decía sorprendida la pelirrosa al notar la presencia de ambos jóvenes entrar por la puerta.

Si los invite a cenar con nosotros….informaba alegremente el Shaman, acomodando sus zapatos y caminando a la cocina.

La rubia entro ultimo sus ojos se encontraron con los del ainu….-Estas muerto….amenazo fríamente.

Que!...grito exageradamente….Y que hice ahora…… TOT.

* * *

La comida había estado de maravilla, había que aceptar que la pelirrosa era más que una gran ayuda en la pensión.

Por ultimo sirvió una taza de te verde y se volvió a sentar frente a Pilika y al lado de Anna…por el otro extremo estaban ambos Shamanes…estaban aburridos sobre todo el ainu…era mas que un sufrimiento tener que escuchar las platicas de mujeres….sobre todo si era Pilika….la tenia que soportar todo el día.

Se paro de repente y miro a su amigo.

Yoh, vamos a hacer un experimento?... Pregunto entusiasmado.

Un experimento…repitió incrédulo el castaño, mientras la ainu los miraba confundida por la conversación…

Hermano…murmuro asustada y mirando al joven…..el Tambien la miro……hubo un silencio.

Jajajajajj! XD! Comenzó a reír el ainu….-Como piensas eso Pilika!...contesto tomando aire e intentando no reír otra vez.

Vamos Yoh….invito nuevamente al joven, sacándolo del lugar.

Llegaron a la zona de la escala…y se quedaron ahí…

Quiero hacer una prueba…contó el ainu…tomando su tabla y subiendo las escaleras hasta el peldaño mas alto…el castaño observaba desde abajo…el joven del norte llego a arriba y acomodo la tabla en el peldaño …se subió en ella y se lanzo escaleras abajo!

Llego al suelo sin ningún problema…era como obvio, Horo había bajado grandes montañas de nieve y era todo un experto si se trataba de la tabla.

Y que te pareció?...pregunto con un aire de gloriosidad….

Wooooo …..Oo

El ainu le entrego la tabla…- Lo puedes hacer Yoh….lo desafió graciosamente.

Claro que si!...afirmo el Shaman…tomando la tabla y subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad, acomodo la tabla en su lugar y se subió lentamente…luego se lanzo…pero era Yoh no Horo Horo.

La tabla se clavo en unos de los peldaños, haciendo que el Shaman tropezara y cayera…rodó por las escaleras y llego abajo, quedo tirado en el piso…hubo un silencio rotundo, el ainu miraba atento, esperando algún movimiento del castaño, pero este no daba señales de vida.

Yoh…llamo preocupado.

Auch….eso me dolió…contesto levantando la cabeza y mirando al ainu….este lo miro por unos momentos y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Jjajajajja! Comenzó a reír como loco.

Los ruidos hicieron que las jóvenes se dirigieran rápidamente al lugar.

Que sucedió joven Yoh?...pregunto preocupada la pelirrosa al ver tirado al Shaman.

Se...se callo de…de las escaleras…XD jajajaj XD!...contesto el ainu secándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

El castaño también comenzó a reír…suspiro profundo y se afirmo de la pared para ponerse de pie…pero no lo logro…un fuerte dolor en el tobillo derecho, lo obligo a sentarse bruscamente otra vez…

La rubia miro al ainu…-Que demonios hicieron?

Eh...eh... tartamudeo el joven.

Hermano…grito la ainu tomando al joven de la chaqueta y sacándolo del lugar…si seguían en la pensión quizás que cosas seria capaz de hacer la sacerdotisa.

Mi tobillo…se quejo el Shaman.

Le duele?...pregunto la pelirrosa tiernamente, acercándose a el para revisar el pie.

Eso te pasa por hacer estupideces…regaño la rubia, tomando la tabla y dejándola en un rincón.

Pero me duele…..

No llores…mañana no sentirás nada…grito enfadada, mientras subía las escaleras y se encerraba de golpe en su cuarto.

Es verdad…si descansa se sentirá mejor…aconsejo la pelirrosa...para luego ayudarlo a llegar hasta su cuarto.

* * *

Los rayos del sol, llegaban directo a sus ojos…obligándolos a abrirlos, se los tallo…era un agradable amanecer…

Se dio una baño...y ahora buscaba su ropa en un pequeño cajón…mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior…habían pasado tantas cosas juntas…tantas…excepto la mas importante para ella…excepto esa…

* * *

Bajo las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió a la cocina…encontró a Yoh y a Tamao….miro algo extrañada….el Shaman tenia el pie dentro de una cubeta…de agua caliente al parecer, mientras que Tamao refregaba con una esponja el pie.

Que sucede…..pregunto curiosamente.

Venga a ver….señorita a Anna….la invito la pelirrosa a que se acercara, y echara un vistazo al pie de Yoh…los ojos de la Rubia se abrieron…..el tobillo estaba hinchado algo así como una pelota…de color rojo y morado.

Te duele...Pregunto mirando a su prometido.

Si…..contesto de buenos ánimos...- Pero ya pasara…

Lo mejor es que lo lleve al doctor….señorita Anna…informo la pelirrosa mientras se paraba para alistarse para salir.

Yo lo llevare….dijo con tono serio….-Como futura esposa, es mi deber o no?

La joven de cabellos rosados la miro…por un momento…sin decir nada…-Esta bien contesto sonriendo.

* * *

La pelirrosa llevo a Yoh hasta la salida de la pensión, donde los esperaba un taxi….se despidió de ambos y tomo las manos de Yoh…..-Joven Yoh ojala todo salga bien….

No te preocupes toda saldrá bien…contesto alegremente.

La rubia cerró la puerta del auto y partieron en dirección al hospital…dejando a Tamao atrás.

Miro hacia el lado y vio al joven…esto no lo hacia por deber…verdad…pensó para si misma…lo hacia porque el ver a Yoh feliz también formaba una felicidad para ella.

Continuara……

* * *

Que tal?...personalmente creo que el capitulo quedo bastante loco XD…y espero que les haya gustado

Quiero agradecer los reviews de: Eve n-n, Keiko-sk, Paz-ita, K-Andrea y RikaxRyuichi….Gracias!

Bueno eso seria nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...sigan leyendo!

Cuídense mucho

Chaolin.


End file.
